Breaker (Cornelia)
Cornelia, known as Breaker, is a Class 2 subject and a member of Gilian Or's guard. Story The Perfect Soldier Cornelia woke up in an underground laboratory, not knowing who she was except for her codename Breaker and her mission to become stronger and eliminate Paragon. The voice of Victor Smile urged her to defeat wild beasts and train until she became the perfect weapon. Refusing to participate in these savage games, Cornelia distanced herself from the conflict. Cornelia was the first to meet Dancer and tell her about the laboratory's true nature. When Dancer made her choice, Cornelia joined her initiative to find freedom instead of being divided, something that was unwittingly helped by the attack of Paragon on Victor's laboratory. This allowed the group to escape and find the one said to be responsible for their imprisonment - Gilian Or. However, upon finding Gilian innocent, Breaker devoted herself to him. Keeping Watch When Gilian was poisoned by Smile, the seven Class 2 launched an attack on Paragon in order for him to heal Gilian. After defeating Paragon's corrupting form and allow him to regenerate into a purified existence, he granted Hunter's wish, healing Gilian and Victor. Upon learning how miserable Victor was and the reasons of his actions, Breaker chose to spare him alongside Dancer. Breaker would eventually learn of her name, and her past as a victim abducted by Smile; she would also eventually be asked to help with safeguarding Lady Kenneon's group against the actions of the ruthless Ragnar Den Anfan, briefly facing him in battle long enough to slow him down. Appearance Breaker is a silver-haired, dark skinned woman with glowing orange eyes, dressed in the black combination of the Class 2 soldiers. Personality Despite her intimidating appearance, Breaker is by far one of the most compassionate Class 2 soldiers, focusing on protection and kindness and believing that everyone deserves a second chance. Altruistic to the point of abnegation and self-sacrifice, Breaker has trouble acknowledging the worth of her own life and instead treats herself as a 'human shield', meant to take blows for the sake of others; this mindset is however slowly changed by the help of Dancer and Gilian. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Breaker possesses immense abilities due to P-Cells reinforcing her body, especially in the domains of stamina and perception. She uses a massive bastard sword as her weapon of choice. * Spontaneous Alchemy: Breaker is able to practice alchemy instinctively, and is specialized in regenration, both of self and others. Storylines * M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy features her among the seven Class 2 soldiers. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly features her. Trivia * Cornelia's name was chosen in reference to the kingdom from Final Fantasy, hinting at her knight-like nature. * Breaker's yellow-tinted eyes, dark skin and silver hair are quite similar in nature to many Miasma victims; it is however not known whether Smile's experiments did corrupt her body or not, but this is definitely a possibility due to the side-effects of partial rejection. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Alchemy